


Sorry

by marumafan



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumafan/pseuds/marumafan
Summary: Yuuri and Wolf have sex.





	

 

 

 

It took me years to figure out why he was apologizing.

 

 

He was complaining of having a stiff neck, as he had been doing for a couple of days. Every time I offered to heal it he kept refusing for some reason or another. He had made me go with him to the large royal bathtub, increased the temperature of the water, complained some more about being sore, put lotion on his shoulders as he rubbed them and finally, on the fourth day he started with the moaning….

What did this guy think I was made of?

Since in the past, he had done nothing but turn me down every single time I had suggested we do ‘inappropriate things’ -as he called them- I couldn’t do anything but suffer in silence, trying to lose myself in the newest Poison Lady book I was clenching in my hands.

The weather was nice and I only had a thin sheet covering me. He sat with his back turned to me and there he was, with his lotion and his moaning…. It was infuriating.

By then I had trained myself to disregard anything that I might consider to be even remotely sexual as a misunderstanding on my behalf, but come on! He was in bed with his fiance… all slippery and moaning…

I turned my back to him and kept reading.

I felt the mattress move as he shift to look at me and heard him sigh.

Why are you sighing? I’m the one who should be sighing.

He turned off the ma-powered bed-side lamp and got under the sheets.

“Do you want to sleep?” - I asked him.

“ Hn”

“ Is that a yes?”

“Wolf?”

“Yes?”- I asked, finally closing the book and turning around.

“ Did I do something?”

“What?”

“Did I do something to you? Are you angry?”

“No, I’m not particularly angry or anything, why?”

“ It’s just….”- he paused - “Forget it” - he continued.

“ Sure.”

“ That’s it? ”

“Huh?”

“ I mean… fine.”

“ What?”

“ It’s just…”

He started his incoherent phrases over and over again. I kept asking “what” and “huh”, and he kept rephrasing. I cannot remember exactly what he said during those 10 minutes he had struggled with his words. But then,

“ …. and so, after everything that happen, with 'that’ ”- he meant the soushus - “and everything else, and how close we are now, I mean, you remember well… are you not attracted to me anymore? Or maybe you never were…”

My brain screamed “HUH!?” in a really high tone that would have woken up the engiwarui birds, but the sound didn’t come out of my mouth. Instead I stared at him. Angrily, it seems.

“ You’re angry. I knew it, but then why…?”

I didn’t let him finish. Oh no. I just slammed my face against his in what would probably be known as Shin Makoku’s Sloppiest Kiss, if anyone besides us knew about it.

It was really not my fault as I had never done that sort of kissing before; but I wasn’t going to kiss him as I had kissed my mother and brothers as a child. Oh no.

I was going to make sure he’d remember it one way or another.

It turns out I broke a tiny piece of his tooth when going for that kiss, so he did remember it for many years to come, every time the tiny piece of fake tooth would fall off, regardless of how many times the DANTISTS of his world had tried to reattach it. A few decades later, Super Fem Poison Lady Anissina - her title keeps getting longer - was finally fed up and replaced the whole tooth with something that looked exactly like it, but was really a transmitter. However, that’s another story…

“ I think you chipped my tooth”- he said as my tongue tasted the skin of his jaw bone and our clothed pelvis rubbed against each other.

“ Mhnmghmn ”

“ Wolf, wait”

“Wolf doesn’t wait anymore”

“ Please don’t speak in the third person, it’s really weir…ouch!” - a well deserved nipple bite - “Hey! I … well… that … oh…! oh! Ohhh… oh…okay…”

His stupid pants were finally out of the way so he could receive the benefits of my hard training. No! I’m not a cheater. But practice makes master and I had read all the 'male anatomy’ books - of sexual nature- I could find and practiced using…………… that’s not important.

As Yuuri squirmed and kicked and panted and bit his hand and finally started moaning loudly while I caressed and toyed with him, I couldn’t help but grin widely and when he finally looked at me I choked on him as deep as I could.

30 seconds later he was kicking again, mumbling incomprehensibly and trying to separate me from him. I knew what was coming… or rather who… so I kept going.

Ah… and then, there it was.

The very first time I tasted his warm and delicious milkiness, I thought I would never lick frosting off a cake again.

He was so sweet.

I made sure to get a good taste and washed the inside of my mouth with it before swallowing.

As I smiled and raised my upper body, I also heard him say it for the first time:

“ Sorry”

My eyebrows must have almost touched as I heard him say that, but then I smiled, let some air through my nose and reached for his neck with my arms, dropped my body next to his and brought his head to my chest.

“What for? That was delicious.”

“Omfdmghgah! Wolfram you can’t say that…. it’s so… gaaaahh!!!”

He escaped from my arms and sat by the edge of the bed with his legs dangling and his face in his hands.

“ Sorry” he said smiling.

I didn’t understand why he was doing it again.

How could I have possibly understood back then?

Suddenly he turned around and started pointing and babbling loudly.

“ Ahhh!!!!! You !!!! … I …. !!! Do you? Ahhh….!? ” - was his way of asking if I would like the favor reciprocated. And although my body burned like it was set on houryoku fire, I declined with a smile, a 'later’, and a wink.

He is mine. MINE!!!! My gut and the member near it screamed.  
But I had to be smart about it.

What if he wasn’t attracted to me? After all we had been taking baths together forever and he was never………. 'happy to see me’ when I spent naked time with him.

Trust me, I checked.

————————————————————————————————————————————————–

The red sun was finally disappearing behind the mountains.

I had spent that whole day attempting to use my maryoku to make the sun move faster. It didn’t work. That day felt like 2 or 3 days had passed and I had to take a short nap after work because I was exhausted.

I had finished my preparations for “The Night” and was walking up and down the maou’s room thinking about what else I could or should be doing. I was sure I should be doing something, but I wasn’t sure what. I already had my robe on and underneath it, the nightgown I had bought for our wedding night.

It wasn’t our wedding night, but at the time I really wasn’t sure if that would ever happen. And even if it did, I thought that night wouldn’t be special anymore, right? I was so young and foolish, but at the time it’s what I thought.

So the Wedding Night Gown had been turned into 'The Night’-Gown and hid perfectly under the robe.

The reason for the robe was that at any given moment the maids would walk in with dinner and my specially requested dessert. No wine though. And I wanted wine, I wanted to drink something to relax me, but no! I couldn’t relax, I had to be awake, ready to jump into action. It was 'The Night’! I had had all day -and a long time before that - to plan it. It was happening. And it was going to work. I was going to make it work. He was going to like me and my male body and I had plan φ and plan ή , and even plan ω ready, just in case.

He would not be able to turn me down.

I smiled to myself still wishing for some wine, when the door opened and the maids walked in with the 'The Night’-dishes.

Right on time.

But as the maids were leaving I saw a familiar figure at the door that made my lungs fill with air and my head drop.

“ Hi Wolf”

“ Get out! Not tonight! You need to stay in your room tonight. Do it for the cute brother I once was to you. I mean it Conrad, I will set you on fire.”

“ What a reception!” - He said with a smile and a strange intonation thinking he was funny.

“ You’re not funny”

“ It seems something’s going to happen here tonight”

“ You know very well I’ve officially notified everyone in the castle”

“ Yes, I loved the paper you used.”

“ Right. So please leave.”

“ Well, Gwendal and I bet to the highest card for the honor of asking you this question, as you can see I lost, so I’ll ask quickly and get out of your hair. Do you need any advice?”

“ ….. ”

“ ….. ”

“ Yes.”

“ Oh?”

“ How do I get my brothers to stop meddling in my life!?”

“ Wolf, I just wanted to….”

“ What? Help? How?” - the three words turned into questions seem to throw him off.

“ Well….”

“ All right. Go ahead, give me the fatherly advice and you can go.”

“ …… ”

“ …… ”

“ …… ”

“ …… ”

“ For help with your aim, use the bed frame”

“ Please leave ”

The room was freezing.

————————————————————————————————————————————————–

I opened the tall windows and took a breath of fresh air.

He was late. Maybe he wouldn’t come after all, maybe he was already in the other world, eating dinner with his…

The door creaked and I turned around, my hands still on the 2 meter tall window frames.

He had a bouquet of pale flowers in his left hand.

“Heh” - he cackled looking down to hide his blushing cheeks as he raised the flowers and closed the door with his right hand. He didn’t even speak a word and my heart, body and soul were falling in love with this henachoko-who-was-late-for-The-Night all over again.

I felt stupid. And I felt stupid for feeling stupid.

“They’re pretty”- I said imagining that perhaps his henachokoness had finally turned airborne and I had caught it.

I was blushing. I could feel the burn on my cheeks which made me more self-conscious and further continued the reddening of my skin. My body felt hot and I wanted to get rid of the robe right there.

“ I didn’t know what to wear”

Right, he was wearing clothes. And I had not noticed that they were not his usual clothes. The white details on the otherwise jet-black perfectly tailored suit were delicate and intricate, and I frowned my brow as I thought that he should probably wear that to a party not to… oh, right. It was The Night.

Wait… was he calling it The Night too?

“ Where did you get that suit? ”

Quick! Accuse him of something or you’re going to start spraying blood like the Assistant to the King.

“ I’ve had it for a while, I just never wore it till now.”

“ But I was here in the room all along after work”

“ Yeah, I came in here when you were sleeping”

“Ah” - I nodded understandingly, still not sure of how I hadn’t seen that suit before.

“ So… there’s food? ”

“ Yes, there’s food ”

That’s it! I had caught it! I was sure I had caught it, and my brain was sending alarm signals every time I opened my mouth. 'You sound like a moron! 'oron! 'oron! ’

“ Do you want to eat?”

“ Uh… yes?”

“ But should we?”

It seems 'someone’ had been giving him advice too. I shuddered thinking who that may be.

“ Someone went to give you advice too?”

“ What are you talking about? Why would anyone …. wait! No. You didn’t.”

“ Did what?”

“ Did you.. I mean.. did… What?”

“ What?”

“ Do people know about this?”

“ About what?”

“Us here, yesterday, today… ahhh! You didn’t tell anyone… right?”

“ Well… I wanted privacy for us, and they were going to see the sheets tomorrow hanging from the balcony”

“ WHAT!? What sheets? What?”

“The maou’s first night?”

“ What?”

“You’re the maou and traditionally when the maou spends their first night with their partner….”

“ No ”

“ Wait, you never studied this with Gunter?”

“ No ”

“ Oh ”

I thought I could run to my horse, ride it till dawn, build a house in the forest and settle there living off the animals I hunted.

“ So everyone knows”

“ Yes”

He sat on the chair in front of the table, looking defeated.

“….. I guess this is related to the guards clapping and cheering for me in the hallway?”

“ Possibly”

He fell silent and I took the chair across from him. He didn’t speak for almost a minute, but then he raised his head with an understanding smile and extended his left arm.

“ For the maou’s first and only partner ”

I took the flowers with a proud smile and brought them to my chest.

Only he could be this cute after stabbing me with uncertainty.

————————————————————————————————————————————————–

We ended up having dinner.

I was not stupid -after all- and had asked for some grilled fish and vegetables.

We spoke about governmental matters, baseball, Greta, family vacations, baseball, Earth… the usual.

He was charming. I don’t remember him ever being that charming before that night. He was flirty, kind, sweet. Was this even the same guy?

He ended up getting me some wine after all, when he noticed there wasn’t a bottle on the table. Little did I know that he was hoping to steal a sip or two from my glass while pretending to be cute. But… I can see thirst for alcohol three farms away and he couldn’t fool me. He wanted to relax too.

We took the wine bottle and the covered desserts still on the tray to the balcony and sat watching the lighted buildings of the capital. His arm around my shoulders, his nose playing with my hair.

Unexpectedly, he kissed my cheek. This guy…. he does that even to this day, you know?

I turned around and smiled at him:

“We’re way past that”

“ Yeah, sorry”

There it was again. What was he apologizing for? The kiss? The kiss on the cheek?

“ Shhh….”

I kissed him deeply, slowly. Our tongues met, unsure of what to do. We weren’t caught in the passionate kiss we had shared the night before, this was planned. A premeditated kiss. So premeditated we had no clue as to what to do.

But I felt like I was softly devouring his soul… I guess the dinner must have really been insufficient because I was hungry and he was going to get me satisfied.

I moved my hips towards him and sat on his lap, running my fingers through his hair, which is when I discovered that when you sit on someone, you end up being too high for a proper kiss and you have to sort of bend your back uncomfortably.

The balcony bench wasn’t doing it for me, so I stood up, grabbed his hand and the wine and walked back inside.

“ Get the tray”

We had finally made it to the bed.

————————————————————————————————————————————————–

I was ready for the works.

My hands were all over him pulling his clothes, unbuttoning his jacket, stroking him everywhere over his clothes as I kept asking him, 'What do you want? What do you want?’ but his replies were unintelligible gibberish. Finally I stopped, sat on his body which was laying flat on the bed and asked one more time:

“What do you want?”

“ You.”

“ Yes, you hena… what do you want me to do?”

“ Uhh…………”

He took way too long to decide, but I waited patiently. Finally he started blushing and stuttering as he asked me to stand up.

Yes, he wanted me off him.

What is wrong with you!!!

I complied with a sigh and stood by the side of the bed as requested. He brought his body closer to the side of the bed, his feet touched the floor.

He put his hands on my bathrobe girdle and raised his head looking for approval. I nodded and before he started untying the knot he smiled:

“ Sorry ”

I wanted to be upset, but luckily the winemakers of Bielefeld would never allow such a thing to happen.

Yuuri opened my robe slowly, and when he saw what was underneath, he pulled it down. The robe rested on its sleeves until I lowered my arms and let it fall to the floor.

He really did look like a child in a sugar-tree field.

I didn’t know at the time what was fascinating him so much. I knew I had carefully picked a beautiful, white, lace-nightgown that covered one’s modesty while luring the spectator to peek beyond what was being shown. It was made of frills, laces and transparencies; and Yuuri would later include “the hopes and dreams of young men” to the materials. It was short, but not too short.

He asked me to turn around and I heard him gasp as I did.

The backside of the nightgown used the same material as the front, except that starting from the lower back down, it was made of see through material, letting one’s posterior exposed.

“ Was this expensive?”

He had never asked such a question about anything he or I ever wore.

“ Why?”

“ I want to break it”

I laughed through my nose.

“You’re the maou. You can indulge for tonight…. or you can simply take it off.”

He decided to do the latter and stood up for a moment to remove the garment. Then his arms wrapped around my waist to make me face him again as he returned to his seat on the bed.

He stared and then leaned against my stomach, kissing it. He then started going south and kissed my underwear and everything underneath it. As he mumbled incoherently against my throbbing member, he looked up, once again.

“ You don’t really need my permission”

“ Yes, I do. I always will”

“ Then you’ll always have it”

“ Sorry”

I was going to punch him, I swear I was. But…. the blood that attempted to rush to my head was re-directed elsewhere very quickly.

As I melted in his mouth and hands, and he brought me to the bed, naked, after taking off my panties and giving them a good sniff - but who was I to judge after comparing his discharge to cake frosting? - he would mumble words like 'sweet’ and 'delicious’ in between his gasp, attempting very hard, although lacking in experience to pleasure me.

However not a lot was needed for someone who had never been touched like that before to reach their boiling point.

As for him, it seems the see-through backside of the gown had been enough.

After that we cuddled happily and ate dessert.

'The Night’ would have to wait for another night, because we ate our chocolate & cream mousses, joked around and quickly fell asleep.

The following morning we woke up to find ourselves sleeping on freshly changed sheets ….. while our chocolate and cream stained bed-sheets were hanging proudly from the balcony with a crowd cheering outside.

 

 

We didn’t have the heart to tell them.

 

 

We’d have The Night some other night, and Yuuri would be happy because the real The Night anniversary would never be the one that the country celebrated, but our little secret.

————————————————————————————————————————————————–

Many years later after we had settle down and our child was the one having all the adventures instead of us, I would ask Yuuri why he’d always say sorry during our daddy-and-papa private time.

He simply replied it was a Japanese thing to apologize for everything. I didn’t get it.

But some years after that, we finally went to Earth and settled there, and I learned Yuuri’s hometown language through some strange device Conrad’s acquaintance had prepared for us.

I didn’t think much about it to be honest.

I didn’t think about it until one day, Yuuri was handing me some ingredients for dinner and I thanked him.

 

 

And that’s when I realized that in Japanese, 'thank you’ and 'sorry’ are the same word.

 

 

THE END


End file.
